


How to Say "I Love You"

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, brief angst, mentions of car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Sasuke has never been good at saying, “I love you.” Truth be told, he’s never been good at hearing it either, but there are a million ways to show affection. Sasuke just hopes you understand.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	How to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. Also, I am a slut for calling Sasuke princess.

1.

The night air nipped at your ears, the first chill of autumn finally settling in. You pulled your coat tighter around yourself and forced away the burning in the back of your throat. There was no point in crying. Not when you knew Sasuke was waiting for you with a warm blanket and a warmer smile. 

The door to your apartment opened with a soft click, bathing you in the inviting light of your living room. Sasuke's name remained a dying ember in your chest as your eyes washed over his figure on the couch. You could hear his soft snores from where you stood in the doorway. Your heart broke and swelled in equal measure.

It was clear he tried to wait up for you. Two long forgotten mugs of cocoa sat on the coffee table along with a selection of DVDs Sasuke had pulled for your date night. The warmth in your chest grew as you turned to him. Sasuke looked perfect like this: face soft with sleep, hair fanned out behind him on the couch as his chest rose and fell. He was so peaceful. 

You knew he'd be upset that you didn't wake him when you got home, but you couldn't bring yourself to disturb him. Instead, you gingerly grabbed the book resting in his lap and set it on the table, careful to mark his place. Then, you slipped the glasses from his nose and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Good night," you whispered. "I hope your dreams are as sweet as you." 

2.

Your eyes fluttered open in the light that streamed through your blinds, warm and heavy like molasses. The blanket fell from your shoulders as you stretched and reached for Sasuke, but your hand met only the empty sheets. 

A muffled clang and string of curses coming from somewhere in the apartment drew your attention to the bedroom door. You threw the blanket back around your shoulders like a cocoon before padding out, still rubbing sleep from your eyes. 

"'S'ske," you mumbled. The living room was as empty as the bed, and your feet carried you half asleep into the kitchen where Sasuke stood bathed in early morning light. He looked like a statue under museum lights, a work of art carved from flesh and bone and given life. 

He hadn't noticed you yet and you were more than content to watch him, lithe and lean, as he swatted flour off his shirt. His voice was soft as he continued muttering curses at the offending flour before he finally turned and saw you grinning. 

"It's not funny," he said, pouting. 

"It's a little funny," you said, still smiling as you settled one hand on Sasuke's hip and ran a hand down his chest under the pretense of cleaning off the flour. Your grin widened as a wicked idea crossed your mind and before Sasuke could duck away, you were ruffling his hair, spreading flour through it. 

"Tch," he said, swatting your hands away and pinning them to the counter behind you. He nuzzled his face into your neck, lips ghosting against your skin. "And to think I got up early to cook you breakfast."

"I'll make it up to you, princess," you teased, tilting your head to give him better access. 

Sasuke nipped at your jawbone, then again at your earlobe. When he spoke, his voice was low enough to send warmth coursing through your body. "Don't make promises you can't keep." 

3.

It wasn't unusual to find Sasuke like this: hunched over the coffee table, pouring over his class work obsessively. It was more common around this time of year. The anniversary of his family's death. 

He'd mentioned something about his brother and a car accident, but you didn't want to press on a wound that still caused him so much pain. Instead, you made a note of the date and saved up your time off from work to stay home. 

You were curled up on the couch reading a book while Sasuke sat, back curved and curling into himself, pouring over homework. His sighs became more frequent as he got frustrated with himself. How many times had he read the same paragraph? How long had he studied and still couldn't get these practice questions right? He needed to get them right. Needed to be the best. Needed to make his parents proud, to make their death worth something. 

"Damn it," he shouted as his eyes glazed over the words in front of him again. You jumped at the sudden noise, shutting your book and reaching out to Sasuke as he swiped his own books off the coffee table. 

"Hey," you said, putting a hand against his shoulder and pulling him to lean back against the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. I can't focus because I hate this class and it's pissing me off and which makes it harder to focus but I have to get this reading done so I'm ready for the test Friday and fuck." Sasuke buried his face in his hands. 

Your heart broke as you watched him. You wanted to rub all the tension from his shoulders, to reach right into his soul and rip out the pain there with your teeth. "You could always drop out," you joked, tone lighter than the pressure you felt in your chest, lighter than the weight you knew Sasuke must feel on his shoulders. "I'm sure Naruto would love to give you a job as his personal assistant." 

You could almost hear Sasuke roll his eyes. "Tch, I'd rather die."

"Mm," you hummed, reaching down to wrap your arms around Sasuke's chest. "Lucky for you that I've already hired a hitman to take you out when you least expect it." 

"How romantic." Sasuke leaned his head back against your knee, eyes closed as you ran your fingers through his hair. He winced slightly as they snagged on a tangle. 

"Don't move, 'kay?" You leaned forward to press a kiss to Sasuke's lips. He whined as you pulled away, refusing to let go of your hand. You pulled away weakly, but he tugged you back down on top of him before wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you in place. 

His lips were soft against your neck as he kissed the skin there, careful to drag his teeth against the hollow of your throat, knowing it drove you crazy. You felt his grip on your waist tighten as you moaned, but you put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the couch. "You're a brat, you know that?" 

"Learned from the best," he said, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose. 

"I only give as good as I get," you said as you rocked your hips against Sasuke's, swallowing his moan. You tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged, exposing his neck to your hungry mouth. "Are you ready to be a good boy now?" 

"Yes," he breathed, barely above a whisper. 

"Good. Then stay." You planted another kiss on his waiting lips before standing, ignoring how he sighed at the loss of contact. 

You did your best to be quick, filling a spray bottle with water and grabbing a brush from the bathroom before heading back out to the living room. Sasuke hadn't moved. His head was still back against the couch, hair spread on the cushion, as he stared at a spot on the ceiling. Or through it, if the distant look in his eyes was anything to go off.

"Lean forward," you said, tapping him on the shoulder. He obliged wordlessly, bending forward as you settled on the couch behind him, boxing him in with your legs. 

Sasuke pressed a kiss to your knee as you spritzed his hair. "Hold still," you hissed as he moved away from you. "Just close your eyes and relax."

You heard Sasuke grumbled something under his breath but couldn't make out what it was. He settled back reluctantly and you pulled the brush through his hair, starting at the bottom to work out the tangles without tugging too hard. 

The silence settled around you like the winter's first snow: glittering and beautiful and warm despite itself. You were at home here. Sasuke slipped a hand around your calf and stroked it as you continued combing his hair. You could feel the tension leaving his shoulders every time your fingernails scratched his scalp to search for knots. 

"I could die like this," Sasuke said suddenly. Your hands stilled in his hair.

You responded quietly, as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment and scare him away. "You're such a sap." 

"Fuck you," Sasuke said with no bite. 

You laughed, carding your fingers through his hair. He was still smiling, and you knew, in that moment and a thousand moments before, that you would do anything to keep that smile on his face.


End file.
